seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dingleberry Mystery
The Dingleberry Mystery is the thirty-eighth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The schoolyard is in uproar as a huge argument takes place. It seems Tubarina started it, but only after she was hit in the nose with a big ripe dingleberry! Plot A huge food fight is happening in the school. Miss Marla calls everyone inside and demands an explanation for what happened. Tubarina is identified as the one who seemingly started the fight, but she tells her that she didn’t; she was just sitting down to eat her lunch when the dingleberry hit her out of nowhere, causing her to throw her lunch in the air, which lands on Vivi, Leia and Marli. Miss Marla realises that Tubarina was arguing with someone. Marcello admits that he did have an argument with Tubarina, but he didn’t throw the dingleberry; before the fight happened, Marcello was angry with Tubarina borrowing his things and not returning them. He also saw Tubarina arguing with Leia, Marli and Vivi, but when asked by Miss Marla, they state that neither of them threw the dingleberry either. Polvina suggests that they look in the schoolyard for clues. Tubarina goes back to the bench where she sat and points out that the dingleberry came in the direction of another bench. She didn’t see who was sitting there, which leads the investigation to a dead end until Polvina finds Ester’s crayon. Ester admits that she must have dropped it when she was looking at the dingleberry; she saw it and was going to take it when she changed her mind and left. Next, Polvina admits to Miss Marla that the dingleberry was hers, but she didn’t throw it; she was preparing to have lunch when Sirilo came and asked her to identify an unusual fish that he had seen. She put her lunch back in her bag and went with Sirilo, but she accidentally left the dingleberry behind. With no progress as to who threw the dingleberry, Miss Marla punishes the whole class by having them stay and clean up the mess. While cleaning the school, Polvina, Ester and Tubarina decide to look around for more clues. Eventually, they see something out of place; everyone is covered in mess except for Hugo. The girls go to talk with him, but he runs away. They eventually manage to corner Hugo, who then admits that he did throw the dingleberry; he saw Ester leave the dingleberry and decided to eat it himself when a sea slug stuck its head, leading him to throw it at Tubarina in a fit of fear. He hid during the fight because he knew he had caused it, but he didn’t tell this to Miss Marla because he didn’t want anyone to know that he got scared by a sea slug. The girls tell Hugo that the sea slug was in fact harmless and they go together to tell the truth to Miss Marla. As the episode ends, the sea slug turns to the screen and laughs... Errors *Hugo was singled out as the culprit because he was the only student who was clean while the others were still covered in mess from the fight. However, during the classroom scene at 0:28, Hugo is seen covered in mess as well, despite having hid from the fight. **It is possible that Hugo got hit at some point, then cleaned himself up in secret out of guilt between the end of the scene at 3:00 and his reappearance at 4:10. Notes *The "dingleberry" in this episode is shown to be an apple. In terms of fruit, dingleberries are also a type of cranberry, known scientifically as Vaccinium erythrocarpum.